godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gigan/Gallery
Concept Art ''Godzilla: Final Wars Concept Art - Godzilla Final Wars - Gigan 1.png|Gigan concept art Concept Art - Godzilla Final Wars - Gigan 2.png|Gigan concept art Concept Art - Godzilla Final Wars - Modified Gigan 1.png|Modified Gigan concept art Production Godzilla vs. Gigan Kenpachiro Satsuma Gigan ShodaiGigan.jpg|Kenpachiro Satsuma with the ShodaiGigan ShodaiGigan 0.jpg Gigan_x.jpg Gigan7.jpg Gigan56.gif Gigan and Anguirus talk.jpg Godzilla_and_Gigan_fight..jpg Gigan_y.jpg Gigan_z.jpg GVG - Gigan.jpg Gigan 1972.jpg Gigan (1).jpg G-i-g-a-n.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon ShodaiGigan 1.jpg ShodaiGigan_prop_flies.jpg ShodaiGigan.png GVM - Gigan.jpg Jet Jaguar ShodaiJyagga ShodaiGigan SoshingekiGoji GiganGoji Suit Suits Actor Actors WHO IS THE MAN PLAYING JET JAGUAR.jpg Zone Fighter ZF - Godzilla and Gigan Suits Outside from Filming.jpg ZF - Gigan.jpg ZF - Zone Fighter vs. Gigan.jpg Godzilla: Final Wars Gigan_3.JPG Gigan_costume.png Qweer28.jpg Post production Gigan,_Megalon,_Zone_Fighter_Flying_Props.jpg FinalGigan and FinalGoji just kinda stand around.jpg 3S-T Behind Scenes 1.png 3S-T Battle 2.png|Gigan in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle CR_FinalGigan_01.png Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Rouleau - FinalGigan 1.jpg Screenshots Godzilla vs. Gigan Gigan02.jpg Gogogigan.jpg Showa Gigan.jpg Gigan_and_King_Ghidorah.png Gigan's_Optic_Weapon.jpg Gigan_and_King_Ghidorah_2.jpg Godzilla vs. Megalon Godzilla_vs._Megalon_6_-_Gigan_Appears.png Godzilla_vs._Megalon_8_-_Gigan_and_Megalon_Team_Up.png The_Gigan_Dance.gif Surround1.png Fabulous.png Jet-Jaguar lifting Gigan.gif Godzilla_vs._Megalon_9_-_Jet_Jaguar_Carries_Gigan.png Zone Fighter ZF - Gigan Parachute.png ZonefighterGigan1.png ZoneGigan2.png Mon zonefighter-gigan.jpg ZoneGigan3.png ZoneGIgan4.png ZoneGigan5.png ZoneGigan6.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan2.png ZoneGigan7.png ZoneGigan8.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan3.png ZoneGigan9.png ZF - Episode 11 Gigan4.png Zone_Fighter_vs._Gigan.png Godzilla Island Episode05 Gigan01.jpg|Gigan appears Episode05 Gigan03.jpg Episode05 Gigan02.jpg Episode05 Gigan04.jpg|Closeups of Gigan Episode05 Gigan05.jpg Episode05 Gigan06.jpg|Gigan heads towards Earth Episode05 GeneralTorema02.jpg|Gigan on the big screen Episode05 Gigan08.jpg Episode05 Gigan09.jpg|Gigan levels off and starts scanning Godzilla Episode05 GeneralTorema05.jpg|Gigan flies over Torema's ship Episode05 Gigan11.jpg|Gigan flies away Episode05 Gigan12.jpg Episode05 Gigan13.jpg Episode05 Gigan14.jpg|Gigan fires an arrow that heads towards Earth Episode05 Fight02.jpg|Gigan waits Episode05 Fight07.jpg|Gigan stares down Godzilla Episode05 Fight11.jpg|Gigan Episode05 Fight18.jpg|Gigan is ready Episode05 Fight19.jpg|Gigan reflects the sunlight off his claw Episode05 Fight21.jpg|Gigan sees his advantage Episode05 Fight22.jpg|Gigan charges for Godzilla Episode05 Fight26.jpg|Gigan halts his charge Episode05 Fight27.jpg|Gigan prepares to leap back Episode05 Fight28.jpg|Gigan is back to his starting point Episode05 Fight33.jpg|Gigan is about to strike Episode05 Fight36.jpg|Gigan fires his ray Episode05 Fight53.jpg|Gigan charges Episode05 Fight44.jpg|Gigan Episode05 Fight56.jpg|Gigan Episode05 Fight57.jpg|Godzilla goes down Episode05 Fight61.jpg Episode05 Fight66.jpg|Gigan sees Mothra Episode05 Fight68.jpg|Gigan is overpowered by Mothra's scales Episode05 Fight75.jpg|Gigan watches as Rodan and Mothra escape with Godzilla Episode05 KingS07.jpg|Gigan approaches Episode05 KingS08.jpg|Godzilla and King Caesar confront Gigan Episode05 KingS09.jpg|Gigan walks past Godzilla and King Caesar Episode05 KingS12.jpg|Godzilla and King Caesar watch Gigan in the spa Episode05 KingS10.jpg|Gigan enjoys the hot spa Episode05 KingS11.jpg|Gigan reminds Godzilla where he got hit during their battle Episode05 KingS13.jpg|Gigan challenges Godzilla Episode05 SacFight03.jpg|Gigan has arrived Episode05 SacFight05.jpg|Gigan Episode05 SacFight09.jpg|Gigan is confused Episode05 SacFight12.jpg|Gigan steps back Episode05 SacFight17.jpg|Gigan charges Episode05 SacFight19.jpg|Gigan is hit from behind by the ray Episode05 SacFight24.jpg|Gigan searches for his attacker Episode05 SacFight26.jpg|Gigan faces Godzilla Episode05 SacFight28.jpg Episode05 SacFight29.jpg Episode05 SacFight30.jpg|Gigan is struck by Godzilla's tail and goes down Episode05 SacFight32.jpg|Gigan looks up at Godzilla Episode05 SacFight34.jpg|Gigan falls unconscious Godzilla Turns to Gigan (S12).png|Godzilla turning to Gigan after he took down Megalon Godzilla and Gigan Team Up.png|Godzilla and Gigan firing their rays together Godzilla and Gigan Watching.png Godzilla and Gigan Looking At Each Other.png Godzillaislandstory1606.jpg|Gigan meditates Godzillaislandstory1601.jpg|Misato comes to Gigan Godzillaislandstory1605.jpg|Camero confronts Gigan Godzilla Turns to Gigan (S16).png|Gigan came to help Godzilla the second time Godzilla: Final Wars Gfw tickets 04.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-30-17h51m37s43.png image005-6.jpg Toho-gfw3disc-extra18.jpg Gigann.gif Gigan1ij4.jpg GIGAN.gif Godzilla Final Wars - 3-4 Gigan Does A Cool Pose.png gigan1.jpg gigan1wx3.jpg Gigan 4.JPG Gigan has Godzilla Ensnared.jpg Godzilla Final Wars - 5-2 Chainsaw Gigan.png Godzilla.jp - Chainsaw Gigan.jpg Gigan4.jpg GiganGFW2.JPG Gigan Modified.jpg ChainsawMassacare.jpg Video games Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Gigan.gif|Gigan in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee GDAMM Artwork - Gigan.png|Gigan in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee GDAMM Artwork - Gigan (2).png|Gigan in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_GIGAN.png|Gigan in Godzilla: Save the Earth ''Godzilla On Monster Island Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_Gigan_Slot.jpg|Gigan's slot in ''Godzilla On Monster Island Godzilla_on_Monster_Island_-_Gigan.jpg|Gigan in Godzilla On Monster Island ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) PS3G - Modified Gigan.png|Gigan in ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Gigan 1972.jpg|Gigan 1972 in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Gigan 2004.jpg|Gigan 2004 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Modified Gigan.jpg|Modified Gigan in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Cards Gigan FW card.jpg Discs Toho-gfw3disc-disc3.jpg Magazines Gigan, Hedorah, and MechaGodzilla suits.jpg Toys BandaiFigureGigan89.jpg|Bandai Japan The Godzilla Collection Gigan 1972 Bandai HG Set 4 Gigan '72.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 4 Gigan '72 Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - Gigan.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Gigan 1972 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Gigan.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Gigan 1972 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Gigan.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Gigan 1972 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Gigan 1972.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Gigan 1972 Gigan mini figure.jpg|Mini figure of ShodaiGigan by Bandai Creation BandaiUSAGigan.jpg|Bandai Creation Gigan 1972 giga1.jpg|Revoltech Gigan gigan_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2009) TOY-TOK-1841_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Gigan.png|A Chibi Figure of ShodaiGigan by Bandai Creation Marmit-mh-giganmail.jpg|Monster Heaven ShodaiGigan by Marmit Godzilla_Eggs_-_Gigan_1972.png|Godzilla Eggs Gigan 1972 GigabrainFigureGig2Green.jpg|A figure of MegaroGigan by Gigabrain Bandai HG Set 11 Gigan 2004.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 11 Gigan 2004/Modified Gigan Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Gigan 2004.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Gigan 2004 Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series - Chainsaw Gigan.jpg|Bandai Japan 2004 Movie Monster Series Modified Gigan Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series - Gigan 2004.jpg|Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series Gigan 2004 GiganFW_figure_6_inch.jpg|Bandai Creation 6-Inch Gigan 2004 GiganFW_12_inch_figure.jpg|Bandai Creation 12-Inch Gigan 2004 BandaiDiecastGigan2005Frt.jpg|A diecast figure of FinalGigan by Bandai Japan SHMA Gigan.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts FinalGigan Gigan2004 30 01.jpg|X-Plus FinalGigan X-plus_chainsaw_gigan.jpeg|X-Plus Chainsaw Gigan Trademarks Monster Icons - Gigan.png|Gigan's copyright icon Miscellaneous Gigan_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Gigan Gigan_Kabou_Zukan_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Gigan from the Godzilla Monsters Anatomical Encyclopedia Category:Godzilla vs. Gigan: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla vs. Megalon: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Zone Fighter: Kaiju and kyoju - Image galleries Category:Adventure! Godzilland: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Recommend! Godzilland: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla Island (series): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya manga series): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Legends: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: The Half-Century War: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Ongoing: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Rage Across Time: Kaiju - Image galleries